


A Reason to Fight

by elektravondemon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: Megatron struggles with his addiction to Dark Energon.





	A Reason to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic. Inspired by Disturbed's song "A Reason to Fight".
> 
> Love this song. Stuck in my head and can't stop listening to it.
> 
> Referenced drug use (dependence on an unhealthy substance). So if you struggle or have struggled or know someone that does/did and this bothers you, please refrain from reading.
> 
> Song lyrics italicized and bolded.

~~~~Megatron fumbled with the small device, still aggravated that Starscream believed it to be a useful gift, if it worked. Just need to find a way to activate...Ah! Success.

During the not-so-graceful fidgeting, the warlord's claws nicked a button and the device illuminated and some strange noises began. Megatron deemed it was akin to something called 'music'. He found that Soundwave had an appreciation for the Earth custom.

Megatron touched a different button, curious of its function, and it turned, producing static. The silver mech cringed at the annoying frequencies and adjusted the knob once more; and a different set of frequencies emerged.

**_The image in your eyes, Reflecting the pain that has taken you_ **

Megatron's optics widened a fraction. Why would a fleshie publicly declare his pain? And in their optics?

The former gladiator knew that both humans and Cybertronians were capable of hiding emotions, but could not hide their expressions in their eyes or optics, no matter how stoic they remained. Optimus Prime was a good example. He never let Megatron's insults and taunts affect his bedside manner.

**_I hear it in your voice, so ridden with shame, From what's hailing you_ **

Megatron felt his spark twist a little remembering all the times that his nemesis declared either his death or peace. And neither felt beneficial.

Specifically, 'One shall stand, One shall fall' was a favorite phrase for the red and blue Prime to indicate that he was a bit peeved.

Megatron recounted some events that could've broken his former friend's composure. Was it threatening humankind with a horde of undead Cybertronian warriors? Was it taking advantage of the Prime's amnesia after putting Unicron into stasis with the Matrix of Leadership? Or was it the initial event of shoving a decently sized shard of Dark Energon into his spark chamber? Only Optimus knew.

_**I won't give up so don't give in. You've fallen down but you can rise again. So don't give up...** _

Megatron grunted as a sharp pain tore through his chest and knocked him back against a support bearing in his berthroom. Fighting the weakness that suddenly developed in his knees and held onto a random railing to keep him from collapsing onto the hard ground.

_**When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin** _

Megatron's optic flickered as his head pounded. A voice boomed in the back of his processor.

"You are mine, as is your spark." Unicron's optics glowed evilly.

**_And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_ **

Megatron gasped. "But Optimus put you in stasis? How are you here?!"

Unicron chuckled. "My body may remain dormant, but my spark is still beating strong. Can you feel it, Megatron?"

_**When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin** _

Megatron began to vent heavily. Feeling a hunger like he has never known.

His spark pounding, a sharp set of claws grasped at the Decepticon insignia on his chest, the tips of said claws creating smalls grooves around the symbol.

**_When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight..._ **

The silver mech fisted the servo at his chest plates and growled. "I will never be yours, Unicron. Your blood is merely a tool for my conquest of this planet."

The Chaos-Bringer rumbled lowly but said nothing.

Megatron's spark felt like it was being stretched. He roared and could no longer hold himself up, falling to the floor with no dignity.

Images of Orion Pax filled his processor next. Meeting the archivist for the first time; Orior congratulating Megatron after a match in the Pits of Kaon; standing before the High Council, proposing new changes to the caste system and the politics.

Next, Megatron saw Orion Pax's transition from humble archivist to noble Prime. Color scheme remaining the same but size and mass inflating to twice of Orions's frame.

_**Lost in your world of lies, I find it so hard to believe in you** _

Megatron felt his spark being overwhelmed with rage after what he believed was betrayal from Orion Pax. He had used the former gladiator's political agenda to further his advancement into the willing laps of the High Council members.

Of course, Orion hadn't asked for the Matrix, but he was chosen. Chosen over Megatronus. But Orion didn't have to accept.

Did he?

_**Can it be real this time? Or just a part of this game that we're playing through** _

Megatron had lost Orion Pax. He had lost a chance to the next Prime. He no longer fought in the Pits. He was nothing.

He had certainly felt like something, however, when he was mere seconds away from extinguishing the spark of Optimus Prime, at the base of an erupting volcano that was spewing Dark Energon.

Their hate for each other was real. Or at least their hate for each other's actions.

They became predictable to each other. If one danced one way, the other mirrored, and it was seemingly never-ending.

**_I won't give up so don't give in. You've fallen down but you will rise again  
_ **

**_I won't give up..._ **

Megatron shakily stood to his full height, chest puffed out to display a matter of dominance to the entity still housed in his mind.

**_When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin; And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_ **

"Bow to me, cretin, or you will face severe consequences," Unicron threatened.

"Never." Megatron was calm and confident, despite the fatigue coursing through his frame.

**_When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_ **

Megatron's entire spark felt like it was engulfed in white hot flames and he screamed.

**_When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_ **

Unicron gave low pulses through the Dark Energon shard and Megatron felt numb.

Losing his balance once again, Megatron felt like he had been starved for decades. Unicron had retracted his power of his lifeblood from within the silver mech's spark.

**_Don't let it take your soul. Look at me take control_ **

Mustering all the strength that he didn't have, Megatron rose on wobbly pedes.

"I don't need your blood. Take it, and yourself, to the Pit."

**_When knowing to fight this war, This is nothing worth dying for  
_ **

Megatron felt his strength return but only a little. His processor was quiet. His spark felt calmer.

He felt the numbing burn of the Dark Energon return but nothing else.

**_Are you ready to begin? This is a battle that we are gonna win_ **

"Save your hatred for the taint of Primus," Unicron conceded. "If you are to use my lifeblood for anything other than the destruction of Optimus Prime, you will become familiar with the true face of my wrath." The menacing voice faded out.

The words from the radio were garbled, after being dropped during Megatron's stupor. He gently picked it up and twisted the dial to focus on the song he had been listening to before he was so rudely interrupted by a god.

Megatron meant his silent response as surrender but in turn he planned to use Unicron's own blood against him. Of course, that would mean propositioning Optimus Prime again.

But it would be worth it; to rid of something that he so desperately wanted to control.

**_I'll be your reason to fight..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics match so well in comparison to Megatron's dependence with the icky substance.
> 
> R&R, please!


End file.
